1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles, especially those typically used as wastebaskets in a domestic or office environment. More particularly, the invention comprises a receptacle having a transparent peripheral wall which is compartmented to receive a plurality of sheets of standard paper sizes, which may bear personalized graphics or text. Graphic sheet access means are also provided, whereby a user can conveniently change the graphic sheets without having to use a tool or turn the receptacle upside down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have always been interested in personalizing their surroundings to display their individuality. Over the years a number of different items, many of them various types of receptacles which may be personalized by the inclusion of personal graphic or textual matter, have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,948, issued to Frank Yeh on Apr. 20, 1999, presents a Novelty Mug Assembly having an inner mug and a transparent outer mug. Either a flat sheet formed into a cylinder or a preformed cylinder may be fitted between the inner mug and outer mug, the cylinder either having a graphic or textual design already thereon or being customizable by the user. Once the cylinder is placed within the outer mug, the inner mug is removably inserted, with a seal device placed therebetween. The cylinder may be replaced at the users discretion. By contrast, the periphery of the present invention is compartmentalized to receive a plurality of decorative sheets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,229, issued to Edward Callahan on Oct. 8, 1996, a DECORATIVE RECEPTACLE WITH REMOVABLE COVER is disclosed. An inner receptacle body has flanges at its upper and lower end which releasably hold an outer, tubular sidewall member in place. A base member is held in place by a plurality of pins which engage corresponding holes in the bottom of the tubular sidewall member. The tubular sidewall member may thereby be removed for cleaning or replacement with another sidewall member having the same or a different graphic design thereon. While Callahan provides a changeable, decorative cover for a receptacle, no provision is made for separately housing sheets of decorative material, as does the present invention.
Fumiyo Kimura discloses a VESSEL WITH DISPLAY FUNCTION in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,735, issued on Sep. 10, 1996. Kimura presents two distinct embodiments of his vessel. In a first embodiment an inner and an outer shell with a gap therebetween is formed as a single unit, closed at the top and sealed with a base unit. In several different versions of the second embodiment, an inner shell is inserted into an outer shell, the two elements being removably joined around the periphery of the upper edges. A cavity between the inner and outer shells may receive interchangeable graphic or textual displays. While Kimura provides for changing displays within the vessel, the separate and distinct chambers of the present invention are absent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,733, issued to Linda M. Rosenthal on Sep. 10, 1996, sets forth an ARTICLE COVER. A rigid base element has a pliable peripheral wall attached around its perimeter, the wall being extendable to cover the exterior of an article placed therewithin. The free end of the peripheral wall is adjustable by an elastic band to fit over various sizes of items.
Edgar F. Trombly discloses an ICE CONTAINER in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,633, issued on Sep. 13, 1977. An inner container and an outer container are spaced apart one from the other and bonded together so as to form a dead air space therebetween. Decorative material may be placed between the inner container and a transparent outer container, but once the unit is sealed, the material can not be changed, as in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.